La princesa y el hechicero
by MiyuLovers
Summary: Clea es una princesa... Orphen un hechicero negro... ¿Qué pasará cuando él entre a robar a su palacio? Reviews onegai!


**La princesa y el hechicero**

**Série: **_Sorceror Stabber Orphen_

**Tipo:** _Romance_

**Prólogo**

Orphen era un hechicero negro, famoso por robar objetos de un gran valor mágico. Un día, oyó hablar de una famosa espada, que estaba guardada en el palacio de la reina del país. Decidió entrar en el castillo una vez hubieran salido la reina y sus dos hijas, Mariabel y Clea.

**Capítulo 1: _El inicio de nuestro amor_**

Ese día, la reina y su hija mayor, Mariabel, iban a salir para hacer un largo viaje al reino vecino. El objetivo de ese viaje era prometer a Mariabel y así unir los reinos, aunque la que heredaría el trono sería Clea, ya que así lo decidió el difunto rey.

Una vez se fueron su madre y su hermana, Clea llamó a todos los criados y criadas de la casa.

- Hasta que vuelva la reina y mi hermana de viaje, os dejaré libres para que hagais lo que querais. –ordenó la princesa.

- Pero señorita Clea, ¿quién se quedará con usted? –preguntó angustiada una criada.

- Yo puedo cuidarme sola. –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Pero, princesa, eso es muy peligroso... –el mayordomo era un señor algo mayor, que quería mucho a Clea.

- Está decidido, ¡ahora mismo os quiero a fuera divirtiéndoos! –dijo Clea.

- Gracias, princesa. –dijeron todos las criados a coro.

Clea dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Una vez todos estaban fuera, decidió ir a la biblioteca a leer un rato. Al poco rato de estar allí, oyó unos ruidos que venían de la salita de estar. Fue hacía allí de puntillas, y allí abrió la puerta con un golpe.

- ¡Ni te atrevas a tocar la espada de mi padre! –gritó la princesa.

El hechicero se giró de golpe y miro a la joven princesa. Ella lo mirava enfadada, y él algo sorprendido por ser descubierto, aunque enseguida reaccionó a las palabras de la princesa.

- ¿Tu padre? Entonces tu eres... –dijo el joven aún confuso

- Clea Everlasting, princesa heredera de este país. –dijo con determinación.

- Pero... el viaje...

- Decidí quedarme, y así lo he hecho. ¿Y tu quien eres? –preguntó enfadada.

- Me llamo Orphen. Soy un hechicero negro. –respondió el joven.

La princesa miró al joven algo sorprendida. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con un hechicero negro, aunque había oído a hablar mucho de ellos. Aunque no podía negar que ese joven era muy apuesto, con esos ojos color café y el pelo revuelto atado con una cinta roja.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó él al verla mirándolo fijamente.

Clea desvió la mirada algo sonrojada.

- Ya es hora de que te vayas, hechicero negro.

El joven hechicero se tomó mal aquellas palabras:

- Oye, dos cosas princesita. Uno, tengo nombre, y es Orphen. Dos, puedes ser princesa, pero tu a mí no me hechas de aquí.

- ¿Qué? –gritó Clea. – Justamente ahora que no hay nadie en palacio yo soy la responsable de…

Se tapó la boca asustada por lo que acababa de decir. Orphen sonrió maliciosamente y con un momento rápido se coloco tras la princesa y aprisionó el cuello de esta con su brazo.

- Así que no hay nadie… -dijo suavemente al oído de la chica. – Así que si ahora mismo quiero sacar mi espada y cortarte el cuello, nadie me lo va a impedir…

Clea sentía pánico, pero enseguida reaccionó apartando a Orphen y poniéndose en posición de lucha.

- Yo te lo impediré. –dijo respirando agitadamente.

El hechicero negro miró sorprendido a la princesa, pero luego rió.

- Vaya, así que la princesita sabe luchar…

Clea ofendida respondió:

- Para que lo sepas, hechicero de pacotilla, practico judo, karate, defensa personal y sé manejar la espada a la perfección.

- Pues yo tengo otra cosa más valiosa: la magia. –dijo aún riendo. – Por eso ahora mismo todas tus habilidades no te sirven para nada.

La princesa empezaba a tener miedo de aquel hombre. Sabía que ella sola no podía enfrentar a un hechicero. El joven, al ver que la princesa no actuaba, decidió ir a buscar la espada, y en el momento de acercar su mano para cogerla, Clea reaccionó.

- ¡No la toques! –gritó ella.

Orphen frenó el impacto de la espada de la joven con su mano, porque no le había dado tiempo a lanzar un conjuro. La mano del hechicero sangraba mucho, aunque la princesa no paraba de hacer fuerza.

- Maldita chica… -susurró Orphen, aunque luego sonrió. – Podríamos decir que eres rápida, princesa.

Clea quedó impactada con las palabras del joven, y dejó caer su espada. A pesar de atacarle desprevenido y herirle, él le había sonreído. El joven, al no sentir la presión en su mano suspiró aliviado y miró su herida.

- Menudo corte… -dijo poniendo mala cara.

La princesa, en ese momento, dejó caer unas lágrimas de sus azulados ojos, que no pasaron desapercibidas por el joven hechicero. Se acercó a la chica que lloraba en silencio, y cogiéndole la barbilla limpió sus lágrimas con la mano que tenía bien. La joven lo miró directamente a los ojos, y al chico en ese momento le pareció lo chica más hermosa que había visto jamás.

- Lo siento… -susurró ella tirándose a sus brazos. – Te he hecho daño…

Orphen la abrazó y la tranquilizó, diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

- Además, he visto peores heridas que esta… -sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelo dorado de la joven.

- Tengo… que curarte… -dijo Clea evadiendo su intensa mirada. – Ven conmigo.

El hechicero la siguió por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una inmensa sala con tres camas decoradas con unas sabanas de oro y que estaba dotada de material de enfermería.

- ¿Sabes curar?

La princesa sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Cogió desinfectante y unas vendas y se acercó al joven.

- Auch! –exclamó el chico al sentir el alcohol en la herida.

- Ya sé que duele, pero es la única forma de limpiarla. –dijo mientras aplicaba el alcohol.

Luego cogió las vendas y con ellas rodeó la mano de Orphen, para luego acercarse a él y darle un tierno beso en la mano herida.

- ¿Ves? –dijo con una sonrisa. – Ha quedado perfecta.

Orphen miró embobado a la princesa, pues le parecía una joven encantadora. A pesar de haberse conocido unos instantes antes, Clea ya le hablaba con mucha familiaridad e incluso le había curado su herida.

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

La princesa lo miró sorprendida, esa pregunta le había cogido desprevenida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó pensativa.

- Que… no me conoces de nada y me tratas… como si me conocieras de siempre…

La chica sólo sonrió con dulzura y dijo:

- Orphen, sé que a pesar de ser un hechicero negro e ir robando cosas… sé que eres una buena persona.

El chico sonrió y ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio. Clea, algo incómoda, interrumpió ese silencio.

- Supongo que… ¿hoy te quedaras no?

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno… cómo no hay nadie en palacio… pues tengo miedo… -dijo mientras se tocaba nerviosa el pelo.

- Está bien… -dijo el hechicero con una sonrisa. – Pero sólo porque eres una princesa y porque tienes los ojos más lindos que he visto jamás.

Clea se sonrojó muchísimo y susurró muy bajito un "gracias". Esa noche, la princesa se durmió pensando en aquel extraño hechicero.


End file.
